


複健 章六 談心

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	複健 章六 談心

「Game Tezuka 6-4」  
比賽結束，當裁判宣佈手塚拿下第五勝，但手塚臉上卻沒有喜悅之色。這場比賽的時間已經超過手塚平常練習的時間，肩膀隨著賽程的時間延長而越來越緊繃，而抽球的威力也逐漸減弱，最後是靠著手塚精准的控球調動落點讓對手疲於奔命，導致失誤增多才拿下比賽。  
肩膀的狀況讓手塚的心情有些不安，畢竟自己的狀況經過長時間的調整應該是恢復到沒有受傷時的狀態了，但情況似乎不如自己預想。現下一定要將手臂的狀況隱藏好，不能像前幾年一樣，幾場勝利後便因傷勢復發，整個球季泡湯，索性教練至今都沒對他的情況說些什麼，只是勉勵他繼續努力。

不二在看完這場比賽，內心有些為手塚擔憂，因為前幾場的預賽手塚都是在平時的訓練時間內結束比賽，而最近幾場都超出訓練時數而且隊手的強度跟張力也都比預賽還高，如果仔細觀察手塚揮拍的姿勢到了比賽的後期會稍微走樣，而球的旋轉及力道也都會隨比賽時間拉長而減弱。必須要好好的瞭解一下手塚對於自己狀況的掌握度，免得不良的姿勢又導致舊傷復發。

「手塚，這個週末可以陪我打場球嗎？」賽後不二正幫著手塚按摩肌肉放鬆，語氣輕鬆得問著雖然贏了比賽卻看起來悶悶不樂的手塚。  
「嗯？」面對不二的邀約，手塚微微轉頭一臉疑惑。  
「不要懷疑，我也會打網球，我中學好歹也是校隊的單打一號。這幾天看你比賽看得我心好癢。雖然程度比不上職網，但也想重溫中學時打球的那種樂趣嘛！」  
「好。」看著不二一臉很想再享受打網球的樂趣的模樣，手塚也不忍心拒絕。

週六一大早，手塚例行的晨跑後，吃過早飯，正準備到對面看看不二準備好沒，一打開門就看見一身運動服還背著球袋的不二正準備鎖門。  
「手塚，早啊！」不二見手塚身上也穿著運動服，想到等等可以跟職業選手打上幾球，心裡不禁雀躍，向手塚問候時臉上的笑義更勝以往。  
「早！」見不二準備好了，手塚走回玄關背起球袋，落鎖。

到了球場，兩人隨意活動關節和伸展，接著便走向球場隨意的抽球當暖身，剛開始幾球不二還因為力道控制不佳頻頻回球出界和掛網，不過幾球之後便能穩穩的與手塚對抽。看著不二剛開始發球和揮拍的動作，手塚眼睛為之一亮，發球的姿勢以及揮拍的動作的確有幾分水準，雖然前幾球還沒抓回球感，回球品質並不好，控球也頻頻失誤，但不過十分鐘不二跟球回球的時機便已經調整好，基本上都是在球拍的甜蜜區回擊，而且腳步也不再有多餘的碎步做微調，通常都是幾步便到落球處引好拍等待，在以一個舒適的動作回擊，雖然不二回擊的球質及球速不如職業選手，但是球感和動作卻可比一些初入職網的新人還要好。  
手塚漸漸將球速及旋轉加重，而不二也只需適應幾球便又跟上節奏，這讓手塚心裡對等等與不二打上一局有了期待。

「手塚，我們喝個水。」  
兩人在球場熱了一會身，不二主動接起球，向手塚示意休息一下。不二坐在椅子上，擦了擦額上的汗水。  
「好久沒打了，感覺有點……力不從心呢！」  
「打得很好，不像很久沒碰球的人。」手塚看著不二泛紅的臉頰有些不自在的將眼神移向別處，對不二的球技給了肯定。  
「是手塚厲害，幫著我恢復球感。」對於手塚剛開始幾球控制的球速和球質，不二心裡了然，是手塚穩定的喂球他才有辦法這麼快的恢復手感。  
「過獎，主要是你的基本功紮實。」對於不二的稱讚手塚心裡有些愉悅，不過看不二的動作，步伐的確是下過苦功的，不然也不能恢復的那麼快。  
不二擦好汗，也補充好水份笑著對手塚說：「我們打一盤吧！你就當作遊戲就好。」  
「嗯！」手塚點點頭，拿起球拍走向場上。  
「一盤決勝負。」不二看手塚已經站好位置，也到了場上，用著兩人可以聽到的音量宣佈著比賽開始，拋球、擊球，發球一氣呵成。

看不二發過來得球速比剛剛熱身時快了幾分手塚也不敢掉以輕心，認真的跟上回球，不過力量倒是比往常放輕了幾分，不二似乎也算到手塚會留幾分力很快的上前抽了一個大角長球，拿下一分。  
「手塚，不可以放水喔！」不二用著開玩笑的語氣，提醒手塚。  
手塚緊了緊球拍，看向不二的眼神帶著幾分認真幾分玩味。  
接下來手塚將球速與品質往上加，不二倒不像第一顆球那班這麼容易得分了，不二退回底線耐心的與手塚對抽等待時機一個切球，將手塚吊到網前，不二也沒有強攻只是將球往後場抽，拿下第二分。

在不二拿下第二分後手塚嘴角微微上揚，不再小覷不二的實力，便認真的開始這場球賽。不二利用自己時常在場邊看手塚比賽觀察出手塚的弱點，針對手塚的弱點打出的戰術讓手塚這場球打得並不是很順手，加上不二是個借力借旋轉的選手，自己猛發力似乎也占不到便宜，除了打自己原有的戰術，也在對於不二專打自己不擅長的球路進行突破。

終場以6：4手塚獲勝。  
「手塚謝謝，我打的很盡興呢！」一場激戰後，不二拿著毛巾擦著汗，但是心裡想得是手塚的手果然是有狀況，剛剛打到最後球越來越沒勁，姿勢也微微走樣，完全和比賽時一樣。  
「為什麼不朝職網發展？」剛剛手塚與不二對打時，不二的回擊、進攻都很準確，而且比分一度只差一分，還讓自己有被逼緊的感覺，最後會敗給自己原因是不二因為太久沒打網球，體力不支而開始漏接球。  
「啊？網球不過是我追求樂趣的活動，我不適合職網。」不二隻喜歡比賽時帶給自己的那種緊張感，以自己不認真的態度如果打進職網，不過是侮辱這項神聖的運動。  
「好可惜……」  
「不會阿！這樣我才有機會幫助受傷的手塚啊！」  
「吶～手塚我餓了！」經過剛才的劇烈運動，肚子早已餓得咕轆轆的叫了。不二對著自己專屬的廚師喊餓。  
「走了，到超商買點東西。」手塚拎起兩人的球袋，走在前頭，想到剛剛不二帶著幾分撒嬌的模樣，嘴角微微上揚。

不二坐在餐桌時一直思考著手塚的手是不是又受傷，可是近期的報告顯示手塚的傷已經痊癒，可以完全不必接受治療了。看來還是心理因素，因為自己和手塚對打時故意打高吊球要讓手塚扣殺，但手塚並不是每球都扣殺，而殺球的力道也不強勁，似乎有些下意識的保護肩膀。  
「不二、不二」見不二吃飯時恍神，手塚便喚了幾聲。  
「啊！什麼？」不二嚇了一跳，剛剛想著手塚的事想得太入神了。  
「想什麼？不是餓了？」想著剛剛喊餓的人，現在卻拿著筷子發呆，手塚不禁想知道不二想什麼想得那麼入神。  
「沒。」不二趕緊收斂情緒，並想著該如何向手塚討論這件事。  
「手塚，今天有好幾球殺得很不錯呢！」  
「不，不是最好。」手塚想到剛剛幾個很好的機會都錯過了，而且殺球的力道也不是很集中，應該稱不上好，誠實的坦誠。  
「手塚你放水？你竟然瞧不起我……我知道我比不上職網，但是全力以赴是給對手的尊重啊！」不二說得很委屈，還一副沮喪的臉，完全不給手塚解釋的機會。  
「我不是這個意思。」手塚見不二的臉有些著急，他知道比賽要全力以赴才是尊重對手的這個道理，可是他就是沒辦法恢復以前沒受傷時的那種力道，還有進攻時的淩厲。  
「可是手塚明明說了不是最好啊！」  
「這……這……」手塚對上不二的伶牙俐齒完全沒有反擊的能力。  
「不要這……這……的，說出理由阿！」  
「……」手塚沉默，他不知道要怎麼表達出打球時手臂給他的感覺。努力思考要怎麼表達，但是不二的眼神帶著你如果說不出來就不放過你，讓他緊張的更摸不清那種感覺。  
「等想好再告訴我。」不二見手塚的神色越來越緊張，但又說不出個所以然來，心裡不免好笑，緩和的笑了笑不再逼問手塚，達到讓手塚思考的目的就好。  
「嗯……」

午飯後，手塚躺在床上準備午睡，腦袋裡不禁想著不二今天中午的問題，努力的思考著打球時的感覺，可是那種感覺真的很難表達，讓他很是挫敗，比輸球還沮喪，只能感覺到恐懼，對是恐懼。想到不二會這麼問，是不是代表不二發現了什麼，於是起身決定直接向不二詢問清楚。

「不二，在嗎？」手塚到不二房門前敲門。  
「手塚有事？沒在午睡？」不二正在翻看心理學，想幫手塚找出是不是心理因素所導致那種狀況，聽到手塚的聲音，立刻前去開門。看到這時候作息規律的手塚應該是在午睡，不免吃驚。  
「不二，你是不是知道了些什麼？」  
「嗯？」不二疑惑的看著手塚。  
「中午的問題。」  
「喔！喔！」經手塚一提醒，不二想起中午自己很無良的逼問手塚。  
「那手塚想到怎麼告訴我了嗎？」  
「……恐懼。」手塚有些猶疑。  
「嗯……，手塚你打球時會下意識的放輕力道，保護肩膀，導致球的力道不夠，還有明明該把握的球卻猶豫了，然後選擇普通的回擊。最重要的是時間，你比賽時只要和對手耗到你平時練習的時數，你揮拍的姿勢會走樣。」  
「果然……」聽不二這麼說，手塚知道一切都瞞不過不二。而今天的比賽不過是個幌子，只是為了證明他的想法是對的。  
「手塚自己還是知道的吧！」看手塚眼神露出錯愕，不二知道手塚又想隱瞞。  
「嗯……」  
「不相信傷勢已經復原嗎？」  
手塚沒有作聲，只是想著不二剛剛說的，原本以為自己隱藏得很好，連教練都看不出來異樣，想不到卻被不二看出來了。不想放棄這個賽季，好不容易排名往上爬了，不可以因為這個原因讓他又像以前一樣。  
「手塚你該試著相信手臂，恢復到沒受傷時的打法吧！這樣你才能更上一層樓。」  
「嗯……」手塚應了一聲，他知道要相信手臂，但受傷時疼痛的陰影讓他會下意識的保護手臂，而採取最保守的打法。  
「下一場比賽可是遇到第八號種子了，加油！」  
「嗯！」  
手塚回房後想著不二的話，原來自己隱瞞什麼都逃不過不二細心的觀察，不二總是在自己最需要幫助時適時的給予協助。

第八種子果然不好對付，比賽進行到超出手塚平時的練習時數一個小時了，雖然手塚早已到了賽末點卻沒能拿下，被對手卻趁狀況不佳時追上比分。  
「手塚試著相信自己，不然就到此為止了。」不二在手塚喊傷停時趁著幫手塚按摩肩膀手臂時低聲道。  
「嗯。」手塚知道，但要做到完全信任很難，在不超過練習時數時可以擁有最佳狀況，但是一超過總覺得很快就累了，手也抬不起來了，那種感覺很不安。  
「放心的打，我在。」不二眼神堅定的看著手塚，要手塚信任他，信任自己已經痊癒的手臂。  
「嗯。」看到不二的藍眸堅定的看著自己，還有不二肯定的語氣，手塚彷徨無助的心情頓時有了依靠，浮躁的心也慢慢定下。  
看到手塚的神情又恢復往常的自信、冷靜，不二知道手塚可以拿下這場比賽了。  
果然手塚的球又像比賽剛開始的犀利，殺球也比先前的比賽有力。不久便順利拿下比賽。

「不二！」就在大家收拾好東西準備離去，手塚叫住了不二。  
「嗯？手塚今天的表現很棒呢！」  
「我……」手塚欲言又止。  
「嗯？肩膀不舒服嗎？」看手塚的樣子，不二緊張的問。  
「有些緊繃。」  
「等會再過去幫你檢查一下。先回去吧！」  
「嗯。」

一放好東西，不二馬上到手塚房裡。  
「疼嗎？」不二在手塚的肩膀和手臂按摩放鬆著，檢查是不是又受傷了。  
「微酸。」  
不二按完手塚的肩膀後，很確定手塚的肩膀沒事，只是肌肉有些疲勞。  
「沒事。」  
「不二！」就在不二幫手塚按摩手肘的時後，手塚的手忽然覆在不二的手上，一本正經的看著不二。  
「嗯？」被手塚熾熱的眼神注視著，不二覺得有些不自在。  
「今天謝謝你。」手塚真誠的道謝，要不是不二最後跟他說那些話讓他安定心神，或許今天的比賽就輸了。  
「唉。應該的！」  
「你心中的障礙要靠自己去克服，我只能在旁盡力協助你而已。要加油喔！」  
「嗯！」手塚覺得很神奇，因為每當自己心裡煩躁不安時，不二勉勵的話與總能安撫他，讓他有突破困境的勇氣。

不二回到房裡，想到剛剛手塚熾熱的眼神，心裡久久不能平復。不過就手塚今天比賽的表現，似乎突破了一點點，看來只能慢慢來了。不二心裡還是很高興，畢竟手塚很信任他，他的話對手塚有些安撫的效果，這樣對他會有些幫助的。

接下來的幾場比賽，手塚都在不二的鼓勵下穩穩的拿下勝利，排名也一直往上升，手塚知道這都是不二的功勞，因為不二總會在最關鍵時刻給他信心。


End file.
